Unit Information
Units are classified by various attributes including: type, race, element, rarity, ability, stats, and skill. Type There are four different types a unit can be and each type effects a units stats which include: * - Unit will have higher Atk stat. * - Unit will have higher HP stat. * - Unit will have higher RCVR stat. * - Unit that is used for either selling or training. Race Race is called Type for some reason I don't know why. There are 8 Races that include: *Royalty - Unit's have higher RCVR and HP (Have to confirm) *Fairy - Units have higher RCVR ( have to confirm) *Beast - Units have higher HP ( have to confirm ) *Specter - Units have higher HP and less RCVR ( have to confirm) *Fighter - Units have higher atk. *Hybrid - Units have multiple stats above normal. (Have to confirm) *Sell - Units of the chocolate variety that are used to sell for gold. *Train - Units such as can's or boosters that are used to increase exp /stats. *'Race may have no effect on stat values. They may just come from their story. Some abilities do have an effect on certain Races.' Element There are four elements in Moodie Foodie which include: * Red * Blue * Green * Yellow Elements characterize a unit and offer a damage bonus against different types (Red > Green >Blue>Red). Yellow is weak against itself. Damage will be displayed as ."weak" when attacking the element the unit is strong against. and "guard" when the element is weak against otherwise damage is neutral. Rarity Every unit is branded with its rarity in the upper-left corner of the card. They are listed in stars (1-6 stars) Generally speaking, units 1-4 stars can be obtained from the normal lottery and 3-5 stars can be obtained from Premium Lottery or events. 5 Star events tend to be rather difficult. Stats Stats consist of various properties including: *'Level' (Overall power) *'Unit cost' (Usage cost in team) *'Moves('Number of turns your unit can do) *'Health'(Adds to your team's overall Health) *'Attack' (Increases damage dealt) *'Recovery' (How much your unit will heal when consuming heart panels / using skills) *'Mastery' (reduces sp cost / increases effectiveness of your skills) The numbers in parenthesis indicate any bonuses given from training units. Ability Passive skills that some units come with. They include damage increase to certain races, nullifying certain enemy panels ( ex. freeze ), healing every turn, and more. The 9/17/2015 premium lottery update introduced dual ability units. Skill Extra abilities a unit may have that cost SP. A unit may have up to 2 different skills that can range from different types including attacking , defensive , healing, and utility. * Attacking Skills will destroy panels in a certain pattern ( column , row , diagonal, surrounding) and deal a certain percent of extra damage to single / all units. Some skills deal a static amount of damage. * Defensive Skills will reduce damage taken from units. * Healing Skills will heal based on recovery. * Utility skills swap certain color panels to another